When The Cullens Found Airwolf
by DanielWhite
Summary: What would happen if the Cullens found Airwolf
1. Discovery

When The Cullens Found Airwolf Chapter 1: Discovery

It was a sunny day in forks so the Cullens were at home watching TV

"Guys, come and watch this, this helicopter is amazing" said Emmett.

"Oh yeah, that's Airwolf" replied Jasper.

"Well I want to go and find it" said Emmett.

"It's not real Emmett, it's just a TV show" said Bella

"I bet it is real" said Emmett.

"It's not" said Edward.

"Well if we go to it's hiding place and it's not there then I will believe that it's not real" said Emmett.

"Very well, you kids go and prove or disprove Airwolf's existence while Esme and I stay here" said Carlisle.

"Thank you Carlisle" said Emmett.

"Momma, can I come too?" asked Renesmee.

"Of course sweetheart" replied Bella.

"Can Jake come too please mommy?" asked Renesmee.

"No sorry sweetheart, but I'll tell you what if it's real then you can come with us to show him, how's that?" replied Bella.

"I guess so mommy" replied Renesmee.

"Where do we look?" asked Jasper.

"Valley Of The Gods according to that episode I just watched" replied Emmett.

"That's way out in the Arizona desert" said Bella "what about the sun?".

"We're going to wait until it's dark and we're going in my jeep" replied Emmett.

"It's settled then we travel to Arizona tonight" said Edward.

That night Alice, Bella, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Renesmee and Rosalie all went into the garage and got into Emmett's Jeep

"Jazz, have you got the map of Valley of the Gods?" asked Emmett.

"Yeah, let's go" replied Jasper.

"We're going" replied Emmett pressing the accelerator pedal. A few hours into the journey

"What's so special about this helicopter mommy?" asked Renesmee.

"Well baby, according to the show it can go as fast as a jet and has lots of weapons and you know what your Uncle Emmett is like with things like that" replied Bella.

"Yes I do mommy he's crazy, but the helicopter sounds fun" replied Renesmee.

"I think so too princess" said Bella.

"How long until we get there mommy?" asked Renesmee.

"A few more hours, try and get some sleep darling" replied Bella.

Renesmee fell asleep in Bella's arms and Bella moved Renesmee's hand up to her cheek so she could see what her daughter was dreaming about which was Jacob as usual, Bella could tell Edward was feeling uneasy about it

"Don't worry Edward, she would never leave us and if she does I know she will be safe with Jacob, I can't think of anyone better for her" said Bella.

"I know love and I guess I agree, if that day comes I'm not looking forward to it" replied Edward.

A few hours later they arrived in the Valley Of The Gods

"So we're here, where do we start looking?" asked Jasper.

"It should be in like a dormant volcano with a cave type entrance" replied Emmett as he parked the jeep. Everyone got out, Bella, Edward and Renesmee went to the north, Rose and Alice went east, Emmett went south and Jasper went west. About half an hour into the search Renesmee entered a cave

"Momma, I think I found it!" said Renesmee excitedly.

"Stay where you are, we're coming sweetheart" replied Bella as her and Edward entered the cave.

"That's definitely it" said Edward.

"It's beautiful Momma" said Renesmee.

"I have to agree, it's definitely beautiful" stated Bella.

"Will you two stay here whilst I fetch the others?" asked Edward.

"I don't think that will be a problem" replied Bella trying to stop Renesmee from getting into Airwolf.

"I'll be back in a few minutes" said Edward running out to fetch the others.

"This helicopter could be a great weapon against the volturi" said Bella.

"Good, I don't like them Momma" said Renesmee.

"When Emmett gets here, I'll ask him what armaments Airwolf has, because if it has missiles we could destroy the volturi from the air" exclaimed Bella.

"That would be good Momma because I wouldn't want any of you to get hurt or killed" said Renesmee.

A few minutes later Edward returned with the others

"Told you so!" said Emmett enthusiastically

"Alright, Alright, so now that we've found it what are we going to do with it?" asked Rosalie.

"Keep it" replied Emmett.

"Where?" asked Bella.

"We could build an underground hangar out the back of the house" replied Emmett.

"That could work, Alice?" asked Edward.

"No one will discover it" replied Alice.

"Next question, who will crew it?" asked Rosalie.

* * *

**A/N: Airwolf needs 3 crew, so who should crew it, who should be main pilot?, who should be 2nd Pilot?, who should be the Engineer?**


	2. Training Part 1

When The Cullens Found Airwolf Chapter 2: Training Part 1

"_Next question, who will crew it?" asked Rosalie._

"Well it takes 2 pilots and an engineer" said Emmett.

"I think Auntie Rose should be the engineer because she fixes the cars so why not fix Airwolf as well" said Renesmee

"Out of the mouths of babes" said Bella.

"So it's decided Rose will be the engineer, so now we need to choose 2 pilots" said Emmett.

"I don't have any flight experience but I would like to at least have a turn at flying it" said Bella.

"Once I've flown and gotten used to Airwolf, I will train you to do it" exclaimed Edward.

"For now I think Edward and Emmett should fly it" said Alice.

"I agree but first I think they should fly it around the valley to get a feel for it" suggested Bella.

"Ok, Rose in you get" said Edward as he got in the main pilot's seat. Rose got in the engineer's seat and Emmett got in the 2nd Pilot's seat.

"How do we start it?" asked Rose.

"Here, there are 2 buttons marked 'Start 1' and 'Start 2'" replied Edward as he pressed the first one and then the 2nd one. The main rotor started going round gaining speed

"Momma, can we go outside and watch it come out the top?" asked Renesmee.

"Ok then sweetheart let's go" replied Bella as they went outside. A couple of minutes later Airwolf rose up out of the cave.

"Wow" was all Renesmee could say.

"Definitely" said Bella.

After flying at normal speeds for a while

"What do you say we try the turbos?" asked Edward.

"Yeah, lets do it" replied Emmett enthusiastically.

"Don't get too excited Em" said Rosalie.

"Here we go" said Edward as he pressed the turbo button on the control column. Airwolf accelerated very quickly

"Wow, when can we test the weapons?" asked Emmett excitedly.

"Soon, Rose have you figured out how to use the scanners yet?" asked Edward.

"Yeah, there's no one around except for the rest of our group" replied Rose. Edward made sure they were far enough away from Bella, Renesmee, Alice and Jasper so as not to hurt them but close enough for them to see

"What are we using as the target?" asked Rose.

"That old deserted car down there" replied Edward.

"How do I deploy the weapons?" asked Rose.

"The panel to the right of you look for the buttons marked 'Chain guns' and then for missiles look for 'Hellfire'" replied Edward.

"Got it" said Rose as she found and pressed the buttons. The guns came out and the ADF pod dropped down, Edward pulled the trigger which fired the chain guns at the car then he pressed the top button on the flight stick which fired a hellfire missile at the car and blew it up

"I think everything has been tested, let's get back to the others" said Edward as he turned Airwolf around. Edward landed Airwolf next to Emmett's Jeep

"That looked like fun daddy" said Renesmee.

"Yes it was sweetheart, how about I fly you and your mommy home in Airwolf?" replied Edward.

"Can we mommy?" asked Renesmee.

"Only if you don't press any buttons unless daddy tells you to" replied Bella.

"Yay!" said Renesmee.

"Well Bella you said you wanted learn how to fly Airwolf, I can train you on the way home" said Edward.

"I'm looking forward to it" said Bella.

Five minutes later Bella, Edward and Renesmee climbed into Airwolf and Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie climbed into Emmett's Jeep. In Airwolf Renesmee was sat in the engineer's seat and Bella in the 2nd Pilot's seat

"Now Renesmee I want you to look at and memorise all the controls and buttons around you, but don't touch or press any of them unless I tell you to, I also want you to watch the radar screen in front of you and tell me if you see anything coming towards us" said Edward.

"Yes daddy" said Renesmee.

"Good girl, now Bella press this button and then this one" said Edward pointing to the start 1 and start 2 buttons. Bella pressed the buttons in the correct order and Airwolf started up, once the rotors were up to speed Airwolf took off and Emmett's Jeep went back to the main road to head home to Forks.

A few minutes later

"Right, now that we're in the air Bella I will show you the flight controls and then I would like you to take control my love" instructed Edward.

"I'll give it a try" replied Bella.

"Well as you've probably guessed this is the flight stick which controls the direction of the aircraft and this thing at the side of you is the collective which is mainly used for take off and landing and the pedals at your feet are rudder pedals which help you turn the aircraft" stated Edward.

"I think I got it" replied Bella.

"Do you think you can take control now?" asked Edward.

"I think so" replied Bella putting her hands round the flight stick and on the collective.

"Ok well there you go, you are in control, oh and whatever you do don't press any buttons on the flight stick or the collective" warned Edward. Bella took control and flew Airwolf brilliantly

"What would happen if I pressed any of those buttons you asked me not to?" asked Bella.


	3. Training Part 2 & Making Plans

When The Cullens Found Airwolf Chapter 3: Training Part 2 And Making Plans

"_What would happen if I pressed any of those buttons you asked me not to?" asked Bella._

"Well the button half way down the left hand side of the flight stick engages the turbos that take us to Mach 1 plus in 6 seconds" replied Edward.

"Ok, so rule number 1: don't touch that until you say I'm ready" said Bella.

"Good idea, the top left button fires the missiles when the ADF pod is deployed, and the trigger fires the guns when they are deployed" said Edward.

"Rule number 2: don't touch those until you train me to use the weapons" said Bella.

"Your doing brilliantly love, I'm impressed, it seems you were born to fly" said Edward.

"Thank you my husband" said Bella.

"Do you think your ready to try flying at mach 1 now?" asked Edward.

"I think so" replied Bella.

"Ok, Renesmee, do you see a button marked 'IR Suppression' back there?" asked Edward.

"Yes Daddy" replied Renesmee.

"Good, press it please sweetheart" said Edward.

"Ok, what does it do?" asked Renesmee as she pressed the button.

"It makes us virtually invisible to radar" replied Edward.

"Done" said Renesmee.

"Thank you, Bella when you're ready press the turbo button I told you about and press yourself for the g-forces" said Edward.

"Ok, Here we go" said Bella as she pushed the button. Airwolf accelerated to Mach 1 and Bella was able to maintain control

"Well done love, at this speed we'll be home in a few minutes" said Edward.

"Thank you Edward, I'm getting the hang of it now" said Bella.

A few minutes later

"We're coming up on Forks now, lift your thumb off the turbo button and we should return to normal speed" said Edward.

"Ok, reducing speed now" said Bella.

"Good, now for the landing gear, push this down" said Edward pointing to the landing control. Bella pushed the control down and the landing gear came into position and locked in place

"Landing gear down" said Bella.

Right we're above our back garden now so push the collective down slowly and we should land nice and gently" said Edward.

"Ok going down now" said Bella as she eased the collective down. Airwolf landed nice and gently.

"Excellent love, we're down" said Edward.

"Well done mommy, that was fun" said Renesmee.

"Thank you" said Bella as she took her helmet off and climbed out of Airwolf.

"When can we go again?" asked Renesmee.

"Once everyone is home" replied Edward as they went in the house.

Bella, Edward and Renesmee sat down in the Living room with Carlisle and Esme

"Well it looks like you found it" said Carlisle.

"Yeah, I'm thinking we should build an underground hangar for it so that we can keep it hidden" said Edward.

"I agree, I think Emmett will enjoy doing that" said Carlisle.

"Definitely" said Edward laughing.

"Will it do what we want it to do?" asked Carlisle.

"It should definitely take care of The Volturi" replied Edward.

"Good, You know I hate to kill people but the Volturi need to be destroyed, they only obey the law when it suits them, I think people like Charlie and Renee should be able to know what you are Bella without being turned or killed" said Carlisle.

"I agree" said Edward.

"Thank you Carlisle, I would be so happy if I could finally tell them the truth about what I am, what we are" said Bella.

A few hours later the others arrived

"So Edward, how did my little sis do?" asked Emmett as he walked into the living room.

"She did brilliantly, I want her as a pilot, I also want her to fly it when we destroy the Volturi because she has the most to gain so I want her to be the one to pull the trigger, Renesmee will be the engineer and I will be the 2nd pilot for that mission, I would like the rest of you on the ground to move in once the building has been destroyed and kill any vampire survivors, we can get our brothers and sisters of the Denali coven to help you" replied Edward.

"This is going to be fun" said Emmett.

"I have another job you might find fun first, building an underground hangar for Airwolf" said Edward.

"That does sound fun" said Emmett heading out the back ready to start digging the hole.

"I'll go and help him" said Jasper also heading out the back.

"I'll go to my office and order the materials to build the hangar whilst their digging the hole" said Carlisle.

"I think Bella, Renesmee and I will take Airwolf and go see Jacob and the rest of the wolves" said Edward.

"Yay, I get to see Jakey!" shouted Renesmee running out the back towards Airwolf.

"Who is flying this time?" asked Bella.

"You are love" replied Edward.

"Let's go then" said Bella as they headed out to Airwolf.

Bella, Edward and Renesmee headed out to Airwolf, Bella got into the pilot's seat, Renesmee got in to the engineer's seat and Edward got into the 2nd pilot's seat, they all put their helmets on, Bella pressed the 2 start buttons and the rotors started to go round, soon they were up to full speed

"Here we go" said Bella. Bella lifted the collective slowly and Airwolf took off, once they were high enough Bella lifted the landing gear control up and headed towards La Push

"Edward, does this thing have something to silence the rotors?" asked Bella.

"Why?" replied Edward.

"I want to surprise them" replied Bella.

"Renesmee, sweetheart, please press the button marked 'Whisper Mode'" said Edward.

"Yes Daddy" said Renesmee as she pressed the button. The rotor noise was reduced to silence

"Excellent, just in time it looks like we're coming up on Jacob's house, Renesmee, sweetie, can you dial Jacob's number for me please?" asked Bella.

"Sure Mommy" replied Renesmee. Renesmee dialled Jacob's number and it started ringing and then someone picked up

"_Hello_" said Jacob.

"Hi Jake, I can see you" said Bella.

"_What?, Where are you?_" asked Jacob.

"Walk outside and look up" replied Bella. Jacob put the phone down, walked outside and looked up.


	4. Showing The Wolves

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating this story, I have been away, but I'm back now and will update more often**

* * *

When The Cullens Found Airwolf Chapter 4: Showing The Wolves

_Renesmee dialled Jacob's number and it started ringing and then someone picked up_

"_Hello" said Jacob._

"_Hi Jake, I can see you" said Bella._

"_What?, Where are you?" asked Jacob._

"_Walk outside and look up" replied Bella. Jacob put the phone down, walked outside and looked up._

"What is that?" asked Jacob. Bella switched whisper mode off and the external speaker on

"Jacob can we land and then we will explain it to you?" asked Bella through the external speaker.

"Sure" replied Jacob.

"Ok stand clear we're coming down" said Bella. Bella put the landing gear down and slowly lowered the collective causing Airwolf to slowly come down and land, then Bella shut down the engines

"Yay, I see Jakey!" said Renesmee taking off her helmet. Edward and Bella took off their helmets and then all 3 of them got out

"So what is that?" asked Jacob walking towards Bella, Edward and Renesmee.

"Jakey!" shouted Renesmee running towards Jacob.

"Hi Nessie" said Jacob.

"That thing behind us is called Airwolf, please call the rest of your pack we have a lot to talk about" said Edward.

"Of course" said Jacob going inside to call the other wolves.

A few minutes later the wolves appeared in human form

"What's all this about and what is that helicopter?" asked Seth.

"Thank you for coming, I will now explain everything" replied Edward.

"We're listening" said Jacob.

"First of all, the helicopter behind us is Airwolf, it is the fastest and most heavily armed helicopter in the world, second of all how would you like to help us destroy the Volturi once and for all?" asked Edward.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say definitely" replied Jacob.

"Here's the plan, Bella, Renesmee and I will fly Airwolf over Volterra, Italy in whisper mode so the Volturi can't hear us coming, the rest of our family and you guys will be on the ground, we will use Airwolf to destroy the Volturi castle, we hope the Volturi will be destroyed in the explosion, if not, that's where you guys and the rest of our family come in, you will take care of any remaining Volturi, any objections?" asked Edward.

"None and when do we leave?" asked Jacob.

"Two days" replied Edward.

"Now that is over with, may we have a closer look at Airwolf?" asked Seth.

"Sure, come with us" replied Edward.

All the wolves went with Bella, Edward and Renesmee to Airwolf

"It certainly looks powerful" said Jacob.

"It is" said Edward opening the co-pilot's door.

"What can it do?" asked Leah.

"Well the rotor can be disengaged and then if this button on the stick is pressed then 6 seconds later Airwolf can exceed Mach 1" replied Edward pointing to the turbo button on the stick.

"That sounds fast, what about the weapons?" asked Seth.

"Renesmee, can you get into your seat and deploy the weapons please?" asked Edward.

"Sure Daddy" replied Renesmee. Renesmee got into her seat and pressed the buttons to deploy the guns and ADF pod

"It has 30mm Cannons and missiles such as Hellfire, Copperhead and Falcon as you can see" said Edward.

"Any chance of a demonstration?" asked Leah.

"Certainly, Jacob is there a building that you don't use or need anymore that is away from the other buildings?" asked Edward.

"Yeah, I think there is one near the beach" replied Jacob.

"Would you like to come with us to point it out?" asked Bella.

"Sure" replied Jacob.

"Jacob, you will sit in the back next to Renesmee as I need to be in co-pilot's seat to train Bella to use the weapons" said Edward.

"Understood" said Jacob climbing into Airwolf.

Bella and Edward climbed in too and Bella pressed 'Start 1' and 'Start 2' and then put her helmet on whilst the rotors were getting up to speed

"Ready?" asked Bella.

"Let's go" replied Jacob. Bella slowly raised the collective and Airwolf rose up

"Jacob, please look on the screen in front of Renesmee and tell her which building it is" said Edward. Jacob pointed the building out to Renesmee and then she selected it.

"Right now Bella, the button closest to you on the side of your helmet, press it and the visor should come down and a yellow square should appear on it, that is the target lock, when the building is centered in the square pull the trigger on the stick to fire the guns" instructed Edward. Bella flicked the switch on her helmet, the visor came down and the target lock appeared

"Building is centered" said Bella.

"Fire" said Edward. Bella pulled the trigger and the building was hit with a barrage of bullets

"Time for the missiles, Renesmee please press the button marked 'Hellfire'" said Edward. Renesmee pressed the button

"Done Daddy" said Renesmee

"Good, Bella please press the left button on the top of the stick" said Edward. Bella pressed the button and a missile launched at the building and blew it up

"Well I don't think the Volturi are going to know what hit them" said Bella.

"I agree" said Jacob.

"Once the volturi are destroyed I can tell my parents what I really am because after the mission I'm flying us to Jacksonville to pick up my mom" said Bella.

"I'll get to see Granny Renee" said Renesmee.

"Jacob, We're gonna have to drop you off back on the reservation and then head home to continue the preparations for the mission" said Bella.

"Good idea" said Jacob. Bella landed Airwolf outside Jacob's house and Jacob got out

"My family will call you with the details of your flight to Italy" said Edward.

"Cool, see you soon" said Jacob. Airwolf took off and headed back to the Cullen Mansion.


	5. Upgrading

When The Cullens Found Airwolf Chapter 5: Upgrading

_Airwolf took off and headed back to the Cullen Mansion._

Bella landed Airwolf in the back yard of the Cullen house again, shut Airwolf down and her, Edward and Renesmee went into the house to find everyone sitting in the living room

"I've just thought of a flaw in our plan" said Bella.

"What is it?" asked Jasper.

"What if Jane and/or Alec survive, they'll be able to hurt or even kill some of us because I won't be there to protect everyone with my shield" replied Bella.

"That is a very good point" said Carlisle.

"What if I created a device that could project your powers from Airwolf so it could encompass us?" asked Rosalie.

"That's a good idea" said Carlisle.

"I'll start right away" said Rosalie.

"Bella could help take out survivors from the air, if my theory is correct a missile may not burn them but it would certainly tear them apart" said Carlisle.

"I may not be able to get all the survivors but I guess that's what you guys and the wolves will be there for" said Bella.

"It's gonna be fun!" shouted Emmett.

About 10 minutes later

"I can see the hole has been dug but how much more needs to be done?" asked Bella.

"Well the floor is done but we need to make a hole for the elevator from the house down to the hangar and we also need to do the hangar door" said Jasper.

"Well then boys I suggest you get to it" said Esme.

"Yeah, let's do it" said Emmett as he and Jasper went back outside to continue their work.

"We do it tomorrow night, I'll call the wolves as we will need to be at the airport early in the morning" said Carlisle. Carlisle called the wolves and told them the details.

A few hours later Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie came back in

"The hangar is ready" said Jasper.

"Excellent" said Carlisle.

"The power projector is ready and installed on Airwolf, to activate it simply press the 4th button on the side of your helmet, I also came across something interesting on Airwolf's computer" said Rosalie.

"What is it?" asked Carlisle.

"The design specs for Airwolf, they contain everything you need to know to build another Airwolf" replied Rosalie.

"Interesting" said Carlisle.

"Alice, will our plan work?" asked Bella. Alice's eyes glazed over for a few seconds then returned to normal

"I can't see because of the wolves" replied Alice.

"Other than that, I think we're prepared" said Jasper. Everybody went off to do their own thing until it was time for Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett to go to the Airport, Carlisle and Esme went in Carlisle's Mercedes, Alice and Jasper went in the Porsche and Rosalie and Emmett went in Rose's BMW.

Meanwhile, Bella, Edward and Renesmee got into Airwolf and started her up

"Let's do this" said Bella once they were ready for takeoff. Bella took off at the same time everyone else's flight was due to take off from Seattle and so everyone headed to Italy.


	6. Destruction Of The Volturi

When The Cullens Found Airwolf Chapter 6: Destruction Of The Volturi

_Bella took off at the same time everyone else's flight was due to take off from Seattle and so everyone headed to Italy._

The next evening near Volterra, Italy

"Well everything checks out, she's ready" said Rosalie.

"Good, it's time" said Carlisle.

"Everyone knows where they are supposed to be, let's do it" said Jasper. The wolves phased and ran off into the forest to their positions

"I'm ready, let's do it, this will be a glorious battle!!" yelled Emmett enthusiastically. Everyone apart from Bella, Edward and Renesmee went and took up their positions

"Ok I'm ready too let's get in Airwolf and get airborne" said Bella.

Bella, Edward and Renesmee got in Airwolf and took their seats and Bella started the engines, once the rotors were up to speed Airwolf lifted off

"Going on whisper mode now mommy" said Renesmee.

"Good girl" said Bella.

"We're coming in on Volterra now" said Edward.

"Targeting Volturi castle, Hellfire missiles please sweetheart" said Bella flicking the switch bringing her visor down. Renesmee pressed the button marked 'Hellfire' and the target lock square appeared on Bella's visor

"Done" said Renesmee.

"Thank you, sweetheart" said Bella. Edward called Carlisle on his phone

"Carlisle, we're ready" said Edward.

"_Good, so are we, tell Bella to fire when ready_" said Carlisle. Edward hung up

"I heard him, firing now" said Bella. Bella pulled the trigger and fired a volley of Hellfire missiles at the castle completely destroying it.

"That's the first part done, Renesmee are you detecting any survivors?" asked Edward.

"There are 5 survivors and they are spreading out in to the forest close to our family and Jakey and the wolves" replied Renesmee.

"Let's give our family a hand" said Bella as she turned Airwolf towards the forest. Bella brought Airwolf to a hover above the rest of the Cullens just in case they needed a hand.

The fight was raging below the surviving Volturi members were being destroyed very quickly, finally it came down to the last one, Aro, it was Carlisle and Jasper who faced him, he was destroyed in a matter of seconds. Back in Airwolf

"I guess that is the end of the Volturi" said Edward.

"Good Riddance" said Bella. Bella landed Airwolf in the forest and everyone came to join them

"Well Bella now that the Volturi are destroyed we can tell whoever we like what we are and not have to worry about them or us being destroyed" said Alice.

"I can finally tell my parents and Angela what we are" said Bella.

"I see you going to get your mom in Airwolf now" said Alice.

"Yeah, Edward, Renesmee and I will be going straight from here to Jacksonville and we will meet you back at home" said Bella.

"Safe journey" said Esme hugging Bella.

"We'll have the hangar ready by the time you get back" said Jasper.

"That'll be great, thanks Jasper" said Bella.

Bella, Edward and Renesmee boarded Airwolf and took off, once they were airborne

"Turbos please sweetheart" said Bella. Renesmee pushed the turbo lever up and Bella pressed the Turbo button on the joystick and Airwolf accelerated to Mach 1.5

"Yay, I finally get to meet Grandma Renee" said Renesmee.

"Estimated flight time is 6 and a half hours" said Edward.

"Switching to autopilot" said Bella as she pressed the autopilot button. Airwolf carried on flying to Jacksonville.


	7. Renee

**When The Cullens Found Airwolf Chapter 7: Renee**

_Airwolf carried on flying to Jacksonville._

A couple of hours before Airwolf approached US Airspace

"Bella, why don't you call your mom and let her know we're coming and we'll be there around midnight?" asked Edward.

"I was just thinking of that, Renesmee sweetheart, can you call Grandma Renee please?" replied Bella.

"Yes Mommy, here we go" replied Renesmee. Renesmee dialled the number Bella gave her and then transferred it to Bella

"_Hello?_" said Renee

"Hi mom, Edward and I are on our way to see you with a surprise, we should be there in a couple of hours" said Bella.

"_Ok, what is that noise in the background are you calling me from the plane or something?_" asked Renee.

"Something like that mom, we'll tell you everything when we get there" replied Bella.

"_Ok, I'll keep the porch light on for you, love you Bells_" said Renee.

"I love you too mom" said Bella. Bella hung up.

A couple of hours later

"Bella, may I suggest dropping down below the radar so we don't attract the attention of the air force" suggested Edward.

"Ok descending now" said Bella pushing the collective down. Bella levelled Airwolf out at 50ft and continued heading to Jacksonville

"We should be over Jacksonville in a few minutes, time for whisper mode" said Edward.

"How are you doing back there sweetheart?" asked Bella.

"I'm ok mommy" replied Renesmee.

"Edward, where is the closest place to my mom's that is suitable to land?" asked Bella.

"It seems there is a small copse with a clearing behind your mom's house and the clearing is big enough for us to land in" replied Edward.

"Ok, I see it up ahead" said Bella. Bella brought Airwolf to a hover above the clearing and then took it in for a landing and switched off the engines.

Bella, Edward and Renesmee got out of Airwolf and made their way to Renee's house, Renesmee was in Bella's arms whilst Edward rang the doorbell, Renee opened the door

"Bella, Edward and who is this little one?" asked Renee as they all walked into the living room.

"Well this is Renesmee, your granddaughter" replied Bella.

"Hi Grandma Renee" said Renesmee.

"How when you've only been married a few months and she looks like a 5 year old?" asked Renee.

"Well the truth is Edward, his family and I are Vampires but we only drink the blood of animals so you have nothing to fear from us, I had Renesmee when I was still human so she is half human and half vampire, she can show you that I am telling you the truth" said Bella passing Renesmee to Renee. Renesmee put her hand on Renee's cheek, Renee's mind was flooded with images of everything that happened since and including Renesmee's birth

"Wow" said Renee.

"I know it's a lot of information to process Renee" said Edward.

"Are you ok with this mom?" asked Bella.

"Yeah I think so, I just need a minute to process it all" replied Renee.

"Why don't you get some sleep mom it's nearly 1am, we'll be here when you get up" suggested Bella.

"Where is your husband Renee?" asked Edward.

"Oh Phil is at training camp for a few weeks, I think I will get some sleep Bella, do you need beds setting up?" replied Renee.

"Renesmee needs to sleep, but Edward and I as full vampires don't sleep" replied Bella.

"Wow ok I'll see you in the morning then" said Renee as she started to make her way upstairs. Renesmee fell asleep on the sofa.

About 8 hours later Renee came downstairs to see Renesmee with her head on Bella's knee fast asleep

"Morning" said Renee. Renesmee started to wake up

"Morning mom, Edward and I have been talking and with Phil away at training camp, perhaps you would like to come back to Forks to stay with us and the rest of the Cullens for a couple of weeks, it would give you time to get to know the rest of Edward's family and Renesmee here of course" said Bella.

"What does Charlie think about all this, you know you being a vampire and everything?" asked Renee.

"He knows that we are not quite human but he doesn't know exactly what we are, he also knows Renesmee grows at an accelerated rate, he is on a 'need to know' basis which he chose, but now that we are free to tell anyone we want what we are, I'm going to tell him" replied Bella.

"I would love to come back with you" said Renee.

"Excellent, I'll call Carlisle and ask him and the others to prepare for your arrival" said Edward. Edward got up and went to the other room to make the call

"So now can you tell me what that noise was in the background when you called me last night?" asked Renee.

"Pack your bags and we'll show you" replied Bella. Renee went upstairs and packed her bags and then came back downstairs.

Everyone made their way to the copse where Airwolf was hidden

"Why are we here?" asked Renee. They entered the clearing

"The background noise you heard was the rotors going round" replied Bella.

"What is that?" asked Renee.

"That is Airwolf" replied Edward.

"Bella, don't tell me you can fly that thing" said Renee.

"I can, Edward taught me" replied Bella.

"She is a natural" said Edward. Everyone boarded Airwolf

"Starting engines" said Bella as she pressed 'Start 1' and 'Start 2'. The engines started and once the rotors were up to speed Bella took off

"All systems green mommy" said Renesmee.

"Thank you sweetheart, may I have turbos please?" asked Bella. Renesmee moved the turbo lever up to full

"Ready mommy" replied Renesmee.

"Thank you sweetheart, hold on mom" replied Bella.

"For what?" asked Renee.

"This" replied Bella as she pressed the turbo button on the joystick. Airwolf quickly accelerated to Mach 1.5

"Whoa, do I want to know how fast we're going" asked Renee.

"Mach 1.5" replied Bella. Edward explained Airwolf's capabilities to Renee as Airwolf continued back to Forks.


End file.
